kungfupandafandomcom-20200222-history
Shen's conquest
Shen's conquest was a conflict that arose when Lord Shen wanted to destroy kung fu and conquer China. All events from this conflict took place in Kung Fu Panda 2. Background Lord Shen had first conceived his ambitious goals as a youth living with his noble parents, the peacocks. He was born into the royal family and would one day inherit the throne from his father and rule over Gongmen City. He later became obsessed with using the gunpowder from fireworks (which his parents had invented) for destructive purposes. He also had a following of wolves who were, presumably, the royal guards of Gongmen City's palace. Shen formulated his plans for the creation of flammable weaponry, envisioning himself as not only one day ruling over Gongmen City, but all of China. Massacre of the Pandas Main article: Massacre of the Pandas When Shen's parents consulted a soothsayer on their concerns for his dark obsession over the firework powder, Shen himself overheard the Soothsayer speak of his prophesied defeat by "a warrior of black and white". Shen immediately called upon his wolf followers to annihilate all pandas, which he presumed was what the prophecy meant. He returned victorious and confident that any threat to his future rule was eliminated, but Shen's parents were shocked and horrified by his actions, and they banished him from the city. Shen's followers went with him to aid his ambitions, and Shen swore revenge, saying he would one day return and have all of China bow to his feet. Banishment Shen left the city with his wolf followers and proceeded to continue in his dark endeavors to dominate China in an isolated mountain fortress. He spent over twenty years plotting his revenge, having grown his army and worked on perfecting his weapon. Once he thought he was ready to move forward, he returned to the city and allowed his plans to finally unfold. Open War Battle of Artisan Village Main article: Battle of Artisan Village When Shen had run out of metal, he ordered his wolf warriors to steal metal from furthest villages. When the wolves were approaching the Artisan Village, Tigress informed Po. He and the Furious Five went to the Artisan Village to fight off the wolves. When the wolves arrived, they began to steal all the metal they could find. As they were about to leave, Po and the Five arrived. The Wolf Boss didn't believe a panda had survived the massacre and then he ordered his pack to attack. The kung fu masters won a victory, bringing back some of the villagers' metal, until the Wolf Boss ran to attack Po, as Po prepared to fight, the fire-eye symbol on Wolf Boss's shoulder plate triggered a memory of Po's mother from when he was a baby. This caused Po to become distracted, allowing the Wolf Boss to strike him with his hammer and escape with some of the village's metal. Invasion of Gongmen City Main article: Invasion of Gongmen City After completing the first cannon, Shen and his army (dragging his cannon) went to his former home. As he approached the gates, some antelope guards charged at him. However, Shen made short work of the guards, incapacitating them in mere seconds. When Shen confronted the Kung Fu Council of Gongmen City, he asked them to leave, but the councilors refused, saying that they would protect Gongmen City. Seeming pleased with their disposition, Shen brought forth his weapon in a box saying it was a "parting gift" to them. When Master Storming Ox and Croc attacked, Shen easily defeated them with his weapons. When he could not best Master Thundering Rhino, he opened the crate to reveal a massive cannon in the shape of a dragon. With this weapon, he murdered Thundering Rhino. He forced Storming Ox and Croc to surrender, threatening to turn the cannon on the citizens of Gongmen City. After they complied, Shen left his wolves to operate in the city as they pleased. Infiltration of Gongmen City Main article: Infiltration of Gongmen City When Po and the Five arrived at Gongmen City to fight Shen and his army, they had to infiltrate Gongmen City undetected and make it to to the palace. Po chose to use a large dragon parade costume as a means of disguise. He and the Five, while still in the costume, rescued a sheep who was about to be roughed up by a wolf thug. The sheep informed Po that Masters Ox and Croc were still alive in Gongmen Jail. Unfortunately, knocking out the wolf thug attracted unwanted attention from the Wolf Boss himself. He and nearby members of his pack gave chase. The wolves pursued Po and the Five through the streets of Gongmen City, until they surrounded them. However, when they opened the dragon costume, they found nobody inside. While the wolves spread out to find them, Po and the Five entered to Gongmen Jail, defeated some wolf guards, and found Storming Ox and Croc. When Tigress freed them, Storming Ox and Croc stayed in their cell, saying that Shen would turn his cannon on the citizens if they resisted his rule. Po tried to convince them to help him and the Five, but to no avail. After that, the Wolf Boss and two wolves appeared. When his two lackies were quickly dealt with by the Five, the Wolf Boss lost his nerve. He fled the prison and boarded a cart pulled by an antelope. Po (on a cart) and the Five chased him through the streets and markets of the city, avoiding citizens and other obstacles which the Wolf Boss threw into their path. After saving some infant rabbits, Po realized the Wolf Boss was getting away. Tigress chose to improvise, prompting Mantis to throw her towards Po. She used her momentum to shove Po, allowing him to catch the Wolf Boss in seconds flat. The two fought on the Wolf Boss's cart until a ramp sent them flying into the air. Po used the Wolf Boss to break his own fall. it seemed that they had won the day, but they were soon surrounded by a massive group of armed wolves. Po chose to surrender. He and the five were restrained and led into the palace grounds. Battle of the Tower of the Sacred Flame Main article: Battle of the Tower of Sacred Flame Po and the Five were brought to the top floor of the palace and before Lord Shen and his weapon. After learning that Po had no memory of his village's destruction, Shen laughed and taunted the panda before ordering his soldiers to aim the cannon at him and the others. However, Mantis (who infiltrated the palace while Po held his action figure in the cage) quickly doused the fuse and knocked the torch from Boss Wolf's paws. Meanwhile, Viper had picked the lock on Tigress's cuffs using her tail, freeing her and the others. The Five proceeded to wipe out the soldiers surrounding Shen. While Tigress and Mantis destroyed the weapon, Po leaped at Shen, but stopped in his tracks when the eye symbol on Shen's tail feathers triggered another flashback. Shen escaped to the Fireworks Factory and ordered his soldiers to use his multiple cannons to bring the tower down. Po and the Five were able to escape by running up the tower as it toppled from the cannonfire and leaping off the top into the city. A furious Shen ordered his soldiers to prepare the cannons for conquest. Battle of the Fireworks Factory Main article: Battle of the Fireworks Factory Fearing for Po's safety after the incident at the tower, Tigress and the Five left Po in Gongmen Jail and traveled to the Fireworks Factory. Their plan to destroy the building using gunpowder kegs was unintentionally thwarted when Po followed the Five anyway and confronted Shen over his knowledge of the panda's past. While Tigress and the others desperately tried to reach their friend through the mass army of wolves and gorillas, Shen outmaneuvered Po and taunted him by claiming that his parents had abandoned him. Shen was eventually able to lead Po in front of his largest cannon and blast him out of the factory to his apparent death. First Battle of Gongmen City Main article: First Battle of Gongmen City First Battle between kung fu masters and Shen's army Main article: First battle between kung fu masters and Shen's army The night after the Factory Battle, Shen proceeded to sail his armada through the city canal towards the harbor, with the recaptured Furious Five in tow. However, Po returned alive, and freed his companions. The six warriors proceeded to battle the army of wolves and were soon joined by Masters Ox, Croc, and Shifu. The nine warriors worked together to use the front boats to block the harbor entrance before leaping in to defeat Shen's army once and for all. Realizing that Po and the other warriors were gaining victory, Shen snapped and ordered Boss Wolf to fire his cannon. When his subordinate refused to fire on his own warriors, Shen killed him and aimed the cannon at Po himself. Tigress shoved Po out the way just before the cannon blasted them all into the harbor. Battle between Po and Shen's fleet Main article: Battle between Po and Shen's fleet Seeing his friends injured around him, Po soon climbed onto an upturned boat and faced Shen's entire armada. As Shen's army aimed all their cannons at the panda, Po began making movements that had been taught to him by Shifu. The first cannon fired, but Po astounded everyone by using his newfound inner peace to redirect the cannonball into the water. Though shocked, Shen refused to relent, and ordered his soldiers to keep firing. However, Po continued to redirect the cannonfire, eventually turning the cannonballs against Shen's own fleet, destroying every single ship in the process. Battle between Po and Shen Main article: Battle between Po and Shen After that battle, Po boarded the remains of Shen's own ship to confront the peacock for the last time. A stunned Shen asked Po how he had found peace despite everything Shen had done to him. Po explained that he had let go of the past, and urged Shen to do the same. The peacock responded by pulling out his knives and attacking Po in one last attempt to kill him. Po and Shen fought, the peacock unknowingly slicing through the ropes holding up his destroyed cannon, which soon began to topple. Shen closed his eyes and was killed upon impact as Po was flung into the harbor. With the peacock's death, Shen's conquest came to an end. Aftermath After the conquest, it was seen in Kung Fu Panda 2: The Game that some remnants of Shen's Shen's army still lurked around Gongmen City causing trouble, but they were stopped by Po and the Furious Five. References Category:Events